


Fairy Tale

by AlbusTheMage



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: the night the world burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusTheMage/pseuds/AlbusTheMage
Summary: hi hello yes this is a gift for my sister that i am putting on this website because why the hell not?  do i know that much about txt's lore? no. Ami i going to write it anyways? yes. okay bye bye
Kudos: 5





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes this is a gift for my sister that i am putting on this website because why the hell not? do i know that much about txt's lore? no. Ami i going to write it anyways? yes. okay bye bye

Once upon a time, in a world beyond 5:53, there was an island.

On that island, five boys lived.

The island was Paradise to them, a wondrous place of magic that they could use to escape their boring daily lives. They loved the island. It was as dear as a friend to them.

But one day, they noticed that something strange. Something was wrong with the guardian Dragon of the island!

The boys knew they had to investigate but the island was as mysterious as it was magical, it would be rather scary to venture to the guardian Dragon’s lair.

They were deciding on what to do when the youngest of the five, spoke.

“I’ll do it.”

The youngest of the five said.

And so it was decided. The youngest of the five became The Hero who would go to the guardian Dragon’s lair.

The Hero donned his winged armor and set off on his journey.

As the stars took their nap at the hour of Blue, the Hero travelled to the guardian’s lair

On his travel, he saw a black eyed oracle.

With his black eye, adorned with the star of heaven, he saw the past, present and future.

But the oracle searching voice could never be heard. There was nothing he could do about the chaos of the future.

And so his eye burned red, as did his heart.

A tragic fate. But it mattered not.

The Hero had to move forward.

As the Lost Summer’s Brilliance shined upon the land, the Hero travelled to the guardian’s lair,

On his travel, he saw a throne of flowers.

Upon that throne sat a horned figure, his eyes obscured by the beautiful crown of nature.

The figure sat in eternal sleep, his crushed bones held together by the flora and his throat’s fluid providing sustenance to his throne.

As the Hero looked at him, he felt sorrow.

Did he have so suffer so? Was there no hope for him?

The Hero closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

A tragic fate. But it mattered not.

The Hero had to move forward.

As the sky was graced with orange magic, the Hero approached the guardian’s lair.

As he approached, he saw a puppet made in a filthy child’s image.

The filthy child’s back was torn apart, draconic claws and teeth bursting from it, but the child cared not. He simply wrote in his diary.

The Hero looked at him and felt rage.

That brat was the cause of all this. He could have stayed in the background where he belonged but no, he _had_ to become the main actor of this drama. He had to drag that thing onto their island. And he had the audacity to resent us. To blame us for what went wrong. That insolent little brat!

But it couldn’t be helped. It was in his nature after all. And now he had been reduced to a puppet of his own creation.

A pitiful fate. But it mattered not.

The Hero had to move forward.

As the orange sky began to fade and the hour between dog and wolf struck, The Hero saw the guardian’s lair.

The Hero entered the lair, but nothing was there.

Just a table and a lift.

The Hero approached the table, and saw a see-through box.

In the box lay a man.

His ears heard everything, the laughter, anger and sorrow of his friends. But no matter how hard he shouted, his pleas never reached them. So he gave up, curling into a ball and doing nothing.

It truly was a sad sight to see.

But then, The Hero saw someone else.

The Witch stood on the table, looking at the man. She wept for him, but he couldn’t listen. For the Witch had left this world.

As the Hero saw them, he reflected on his actions.

She couldn’t understand this place, this island. She never truly understood it like they did. So they had to do something about her.

They were in the right. It was for the good of everyone.

But was it?

Was there no other choice for her?

Could he have done something else?

Could I have done something else?

But it was all in the past.

The Hero had to move on.

He walked past the table and stepped into the lift.

As the stars woke up from their nap, the Hero reached the top of the lair. The guardian dragon wasn’t there.

There was only a mirror.

The Hero walked up to the mirror and saw himself and he was graced with the truth.

The thing that was wrong with the guardian was that it wasn’t there.

But now he had returned.

He took off the mechanical wings that bound him and took flight.

He soared through the air, overjoyed at discovering the secret that he never knew he had.

He laughed, the laughter creating thunder and he looked to the starry sky.

But as he soared above the island, a scintilla bloomed in his head.

He looked down

**_And saw the world burn below his feet._ **

****

**_But you already knew that didn’t you?_ **

****

**_You finally achieved your destiny, but it was all for naught._ **

****

**_The Guardian had to defend from outside threats, but you never saw the threat that was inside. Or rather, you pretended to not see it. A Hero as to move on, after all._ **

****

**_I wonder who you will blame this time? Me? The Child? Her? Your leader?_ **

****

**_Well, it matters not._ **

****

**_It’s your fault anyway._ **

****

**_Remember this._ **

****

**_Eternally._ **


End file.
